Explorer Shri
by A Paladin Theory
Summary: A few of my friends asked about my character on Moon Guard so I figured I'd show you guys too! Feel free to whisper me! I love random conversation and whispers! She's level 40 frost mage. Feel free read to learn more.


_**A/N :I created this using a chart I found on battlenet. A few people asked me about my two characters so instead of typing this to 'x' amount of people, I decided to post it here and that way we all can see it and meet each other! :D Let's be honest here, how many of us goes to the battlenet forums anyway? xD But in all seriousness, this is actually a great way to meet new roleplayers and friends so feel free to use it if you need a template to help round out that angsty Orc or that flirtatious human! **_

_**Disclaimer: World of Warcraft belongs to Blizzard. I just own Shri 3**_

* * *

**BASICS**

_**Full name**_: Shri

_**Nick-name**_: Ri, Ri-ri

_**Prefix*:** _Miss

_**Title**:** _Explorer

_**Race:**_ Draenei

**Age***:** Sorry, I lost count after 500

_**Position in society** _: I am but a simple traveling researcher.

_**Face/Heel *:**_ I don't travel into cities often but I am polite to those who are in need, or simply want a person to talk to. I am otherwise neutral to those until they are proven to be a friend or foe.

_**Physical Description (abridged):** _Shri has azure blue skin with her horns curved on either side of her head. She can also be seen with ebony colored curls and a jeweled headband. She stands slightly taller than her fellow females at 7'1. Her build is lean and not as pronounced as other female draenei. She makes it a habit to always dress conservatively. If you get close to her you can smell various spices due to her habit of always cooking. There is also a jagged scar on the left side of her back from a recent battle.

**OPTIONAL:**

_**Personality:**_ Shri is a calm and polite soul. Until proven otherwise, you are an associate of hers to talk to. She does have concerns for races who move to fast (partically humans) and those who have felt corrupted by fel magic. She comes off as a 'motherly figure' but she is far from it when she's in battle. She has a sadistic side and enjoys the sight of her enemies falling before.  
Marital Status: Single Sexual Preference: A male would be fine.  
Blood line: I come from a line of common draenei who spent their days hunting.

**FLAGS:**

_**Role-playing weight class:**_ Heavy duty~

_**Role-playing status **:** _Usually In-character unless I'm in a dungeon.

**OTHER:(optional)**

_**Guild:** _None yet

_**City of choice:**_ None at the moment

_**IC-Strengths:** _A good listener, motherly, a good cook, calm, in tune with her magic

_**IC-Weaknesses:**_ In denial, sadistic, sneaky, hypocrite, slowly becoming corrupted

_**OOC-Strengths:**_ A chatterbox, enjoys making a pleasant environment for all, willing to help expand characters to those who ask help, willing to help out in general

_**OOC-Weaknesses:**_ Kinda shy towards people I don't know, kinda sucky at grammar, tends to keep quite when people argue or those 'know-it-alls' appear.

_**Leveling speed:** _Medium to kinda fast PvP preference (do it a lot?): Every now and then Weekly on-line schedule: On everyday.

_**Introduction:**_ I've been on Moon Guard for three weeks now and the Roleplay is great. Everyone's different and it's a lot of fun! I love meeting new people but you may have to whisper me first since I'm on the shy side. (The same reason I don't have a guild xD) I'm generally a nice person to chat too and you'll have yourself a friend by the end of the day. :D

As for Shri, basically she's a wondering traveler searching all of Azeroth to find a cure for her older brother, Ramic. He felt corrupted by the demon's influence in the Outlands and is now apart of the Broken. She feels responsible since she asked him to take part in magic with her. By exploring all Azeroth has to over, she hopes that it will be enough to revert him back into his normal self. However, ever since her run in with the Fel-sworn in Desolace, her mind seems to be retreating from the Light.

* * *

*: Lord / Lady / Mister / Misses / Miss / etc. **: Your heroic name, ex: John Doe "The Flaming Sun." ***: Link to age thread, (Draenei is not in this, Blood Elf ages are listed as High Elf.) . ?topicId=12053281&sid=1 : You can be free with this, either your political position, economical position, or status in the city. Ex: Vanished from the city, wealthy collector, etc. *: How others like you. Face being the crowd favorite and heel being the guy/gal everyone hates. **: Are you usually in-character? A story-teller? Majority rules, put what your usual situation is.

So, now that you've gone through the interrogation, I suppose I can only wish you all luck with meeting other role-players, and I hope this helps!


End file.
